Secrets
by TheNekoNinja
Summary: Yamato finds himself having a crush on the new girl at school…but wait! She’s not really a girl… Yamato x Takeru yaoi, incest, crossdressing fun!
1. Chapter 1

Neko: Yet another fic! Here we go, with a classic pairing!

Title: Secrets

Warnings: incest, yaoi, crossdressing

Pairings: Yamato x Takeru!

Rating: T

Summary: Yamato finds himself having a crush on the new girl at school…but wait! She's not really a girl… Yamato x Takeru

Chapter 1

"Oh, she's new"

_Strange foreign beauty  
I'll never know what's in your heart  
Does anyone know how it feels to hold you?  
Does anyone know the secret of your mind?_

Yamato Ishida panted as he turned yet another corner in Obaiba High. Why, **why**, did his class have to been on the top floor? He caught his breath quickly and sped up another flight of stares.

elsewhere

"Class, today we have a new student. Her name is T.K., and she is coming to us from Tokyo. Please give her a warm welcome." The class clapped un-enthusiastically. The boys started cheering, though, when a young figure stepped into the room shyly. Azure blue eyes were glued to the floor, and a blush was creeping on the student's face.

"H-Hello." The voice of the new comer was high, but in a sweet musical way. "My name is T.K., I am glad to meet you all." Her hands were tucked behind her back, and her feet close together in shiny black shoes. The uniform green skirt was shorter than most girls'. "I am only 13, because I skipped many grades, but I'm not one of those stuck up, perfectionist types." She smiled faintly. Her hair was short, only slightly past her ears, and a golden blonde color.

"What's "T.K." stand for?" one boy asked from the front row.

T.K.'s face went a deeper red, "I-I…I would prefer you didn't know…just call me T.K. please." The boy seemed confused, but nodded anyway.

"Hey girl!" a boy with abnormally large and spiky hair called, "Wanna come sit here next to Papa?" He pointed to the chair to his right.

"Taichi, shut your mouth!" the sensei snapped, and Taichi pouted and slumped in his seat.

"No no, it's alright. I would like to sit next to you…Taichi." T.K. walked slowly to the seat and sat down. Taichi grinned.

"So, babe, what do ya say we go out after class and I give you a **personalized** tour of this here school." He winked, and the other blushed.

"T-Thank you."

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Yamato gasped as he exploded into the room, tie lose around his neck and hair messy. "I slept in!"

"Nice of you to join us." Sensei said flatly, "Oh, there's a new student, and she stole your seat." Yamato blinked and looked around the room.

"Oh!" T.K. jumped up, "I apologize! I'll move-"

"No need," Yamato said calmly, hoping the blush on his face was not noticeable. Yamato Ishida did not lose his cool, even when in front of a cute girl. Although she was rather short…

later

"Hmm?"

"You heard me Taichi. Who is that new girl?"

"T.K." Taichi said smiling. He lifted his shirt over his head and looked around his locker for his gym uniform. "She's from Tokyo." He sighed dramatically, "Poor girl. I am her escort, and fear for her in the locker-room alone. She is only but 13 too! I wanted to accompany her, but, alas, the others would not let me."

"Man, you're such a perv!" Yamato laughed, and hit him with his gym shorts. '_Hmm...T.K….Interesting…I think I'll keep an eye on this girl…'_

To Be Continued…

Neko: End chapter one. If ya didn't notice, T.K. is Takeru! I'm using the name T.K. because Takeru is a man's name, and T.K. could be either or. So yeah, it's a shorty…but it ain't over yet! –happiness- oh, I added some song lyrics here…because…well just because!


	2. Chapter 2

Neko: New chapter!

Secrets

Chapter 2

"Absolutely no name for this chapter"

"So, T.K." Taichi began, putting his arm around her neck, "Who knew you were so good at dodge ball?"

"All I did was stand there." The other pointed out shyly,

"Yeah, and nobody threw anything at you!" He grinned, "Although they probably just didn't wanna hurt a pretty face like yours." He muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" He gave an even bigger grin, "So, this is Yamato. You two didn't get a good chance to get to know each other! So, what do you say we go get our lunch, and we can all **connect**!" at the word connect, he pulled both blondes closer to him. T.K. blushed again, and Yamato rolled his eyes.

Later….

"Oh, you should hear Yamato's band sometime!" Taichi exclaimed, as he shoveled another chicken ring into his mouth. He took a swig of his Tropicana Lemonade (which I don't own) before continuing. "He has the best songs! You should hear "tobiradoor"! So cool!" He had been rambling on for the past ten minutes, while Yamato looked bored, trying not to stare at T.K., who was sitting politely and smiling sweetly. And, after another 2 minutes, Taichi finally realized nobody was listening to him, and decided to change the subject. "So, T.K., what do you say we go out after school today? Yamato too, of course. We could get ice-cream, see a movie, go out to eat, go bowling…wait! All four!"

"Well that sounds nice…" T.K. said slowly, "I would have to ask my mother first though…"

"Great!" Taichi grinned, totally ignoring the fact that her mother might say no to her going out with two strange – very strange- boys, "What do you say, Yamato"

"Sure…" Although inside he was screaming _"YES! YES! THANK YOU TAICHI!"_

"TAICHI!!!!!!"

Yamato jumped, T.K.'s eyes went wide and confused, and Taichi laughed nervously.

"TAICHI!!" A girl with sort red hair and eyes flaming ran over to them, and shook Taichi. "What do you think you are doing Taichi!" she demanded, "I mean, honestly, did you forget out science project? The one that's due **tomorrow**!"

"Sorry Sora!" Taichi whimpered, "But I have orders to guide this young girl around the school today!" he motioned to the young teen (wait…13…yeah, ok Takeru is a teen.) in front of him. T.K. stiffened, seeming ready to apologize at any moment.

"And now you two are with another woman!" Sora seemed frantic. "FINE! I'll just ask somebody else! Good luck finishing your project!" She turned sharply and walked away.

"Jokes on her, I finished the project last night." Taichi smirked evilly, and laughed in the same manner. T.K. relaxed. Yamato rolled his eyes.

Even later…

"So, you ready to go?" Taichi asked, as T.K. grabbed the last few things she needed from her locker.

"Yes…but may I call my mother first? She'll worry, I'm sure."

"Ok. Here, I'll walk you out, that's where the cell phone reception is, and I'll go get Yamato. Then we can set off on our grand adventure!" He left T.K. at a bench, surrounded by absolutely nobody. T.K. grabbed a cell phone from her backpack and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mother?...Yes, I'm alright…No, no, these boys invited me to hang out with them…Um, Taichi and Yamato…yes…all day…No, I'm sure they won't…I mean it, I'll be fine!...Mother, please…**please**………oh yes, thank you!... I love you too, bye!" she hung up, smiling.

"So, what did she say?" Taichi asked, making T.K. jump. Yamato ran up, and tried to catch his breath. Who knew Taichi could run so fast?

"She said I could join you." T.K. smiled again.

"SCORE!" Taichi cheer, took her hand and walked off happily. Yamato groaned and ran to catch up.

to be continued...again!

Neko: Er…yeah…-looks around- that's it for now…


End file.
